Astrid Hofferson
'Astrid Hofferson '-''' 'nastoletnia dziewczyna z plemienia Kudłatych Chuliganów, mieszkająca na wyspie Berk. Swego czasu była najlepszym uczniem Pyskacza Gbura na Smoczym Szkoleniu, jednak potem pokonał ją Czkawka przez co stała się co do niego podejrzliwa. Bohaterka nie pojawia się w książkach ani w pierwotnym scenariuszu filmu. Jej postać prawdopodobnie jest bazowana na książkowej postaci, dziewczynce o imieniu Kamikazia. Charakter Jest uderzająca, twarda i piękna, a jej determinacja i siła sprawiają, że trudno jej zaimponować. W filmie jest partnerką Czkawki (choć się do tego nie przyznaje), odkąd ten został treserem smoków, chociaż na początku nie znosi i nie toleruje chłopaka. Relacje między nią, a Czkawką się zmieniają, kiedy poznaje Szczerbatka i tajemnicę przyjaciół. Pomaga im zachować sekret o smoku. Astrid jest typem samotnika i nie angażuje się za bardzo w życie innych Wikingów. Jest nastawiona bardziej na naukę i treningi by zostać dobrym wojownikiem. Szybko staje się zazdrosna, widząc postępy Czkawki na Arenie. Jest wściekła i zaciekle walczy o tytuł najlepszego wojownika, ujawnia swoją drugą twarz, poznając Szczerbatka. Jest też troskliwa i walczy w obronie przyjaciół, np. kiedy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Koszmara Ponocnika podczas szkolenia. Oprócz Czkawki i Śledzika, jest doskonale zorientowana w temacie smoków i bardzo dobrze zna większość z nich. Potrafi wymienić liczbę splunięć poszczególnych gatunków, określić zachowanie, a szczególnie specjalizuje się w Śmiertnikach Zębaczach, ponieważ jest jeźdźcem jednego z nich (Wichury). Wygląd Chociaż szczupła i mało umięśniona, Astrid jest niezwykle silna i sprytna i doskonale radzi sobie w walce ze smokami. Ma blond włosy z długimi przypominającymi grzywkę pasemkami, które przykrywają część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś kucyka. Zwykle zakłada rodzaj czerwonej spódnicy (w pasie znajdują się ozdoby - czaszki wykonane prawdopodobnie z kości), niebieską koszulkę i typowe dla Wikingów ozdoby i ochraniacze. Często nosi przy sobie wojenny topór. Astrid jest jedynym Wikingiem, który nie posiada i nie nosi hełmu (poza Czkawką, on jednak dostał go i nosił przez jakiś czas). Jednak w retrospekcji pokazanej w odcinku Zemsta, pokazana jest mała Astrid w hełmie na głowie. Relacje Czkawka Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrana, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka i ucieka. Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta SnoggleTog, wszystkie smoki z Berk uciekają. Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna denerwować Czkawkę. thumb Z tego co widzimy w zwiastunie do filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Astrid przytula Czkawkę i pociesza go, co może świadczyć o tym, że są razem. Natomiast z angielskiej strony filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 możemy przeczytać, że Czkawka i Astrid od dawna są razem (''Hiccup is Astrid's longtime boyfriend ''- ''Czkawka od dłuższego czasu jest chłopakiem Astrid). Wichura Początki ich znajomości sięgają czasu Smoczego Szkolenia kiedy zadaniem Astrid było zaatakowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza, uwięzionego na Smoczej Arenie. Z całej siły uderza w nią tarczą nabitą na topór, a ranna smoczyca ucieka do klatki. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz dosiada smoczycy podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ich dobranie się nie jest przypadkowe, zresztą jak w przypadku pozostałych dzieci i dosiadanych przez nich smoków. Zębacze uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek, Astrid zaś za najładniejszą młodą kobietę-Wikinga. Od tej pory kocha swoją smoczycę, jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Więź między Astrid i Wichurą jest niezwykle głęboka, podobnie jak np. Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Finn Hofferson Wujek Astrid został zaatakowany przez smoka o nazwie Marazmor , kiedy ta miała zaledwie kilka lat (historia miała miejsce 10 lat przed fabułą pierwszego filmu). Wyspę Berk zaatakował wówczas straszliwy, świecący smok, z którym postanowił zmierzyć się Finn Hofferson. Jednak kiedy stanął przed smokiem, został sparaliżowany. Wszyscy myśleli, że Finn poległ ze strachu i z tego powodu nad nazwiskiem rodu zawisło określenie: "tchórzliwi". Astrid postanowiła pomścić tę klątwę. thumb|Mała Astrid Dziesięć lat później (w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu), kiedy smok ponownie nawiedził Berk, dziewczyna, z pomocą przyjaciół, przegoniła z dala od wyspy i tym samym uwolniła swoje nazwisko spod hańby. Na początku szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu widzimy, że gdy pojawia się Marazmor mała Astrid, chcę walczyć ze smokiem, jednak jej wujek Finn jej na to nie pozwala i mówi że ta walka nie jest dla niej. Wiadomo też że Astrid miała tylko jego, nie posiadała żadnego innego członka rodziny. Cytaty *''"To za to, że mnie porwałeś. A to - za całą resztę" - do Czkawki, ''Jak Wytresować Smoka ''(film) *"''Pewnie, bez żadnej blizny na plecach to w ogóle nie ma zabawy" - ''na Smoczej Arenie, ''Jak Wytresować Smoka (film) *''"Tym razem. Tym razem, będę lepsza"'' - Jak Wytresować Smoka (film) *"To, czego szukasz, znajduje się w sercu" - Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) Ciekawostki *Z krótkiego filmu pt. Gift of the Night Fury, nasuwa się wniosek że Astrid jest kiepską kucharką. Galeria Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie